Uninvited Guests
by BlueJeans07
Summary: Sequel of 'The Way Things Used to Be,' Duo broods after Heero leaves him


Author's Note: Here's the second part to The Way it Used to Be! This is another song by Debra Davis which is also the title song of her other album called Uninvited Guests. Duo did NOT want me to write this because he kept insisting that angst was not part of his character! The little jerk even hid my CD so I couldn't find it! But HA! He forgot to hide the CD cover so I had the lyrics!! HA! Take that Duo!  
  
Duo: *grumble grumble*  
  
Blue Jeans: Anyway, please insert disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! =P  
  
Uninvited Guests  
By Blue Jeans  
Lyrics by Debra Davis  
  
Loneliness, get out of my bed  
This ain't the pillow where you lay your head  
He still lives here I just can't make him stay  
Well, move over anyway  
  
A small black kitten stared at the large mound in bed. She sniffed the air and with a twitch of her tail, jumped onto the mattress and slowly padded over to the blanket covered body. After burying through dark blue sheets, she came nose to nose with Something Warm. She sniffed it a few times before he let out a large snort and swatted her away. Insulted, she gave the man a baleful look before bounding off the bed and out the door.  
  
Duo sat up momentarily and brushed his bangs out of his face. He grinned bitterly; that black kitten was his only companion now a days, ever since... no. Not going to talk about him, not going to THINK about him... absolutely NOT going there! But... he groaned and flopped back down to the bed, rolling to the Untouchable Zone where Heero once lay beside him. He could still smell him, the pungent musky scent of the Perfect Soldier. It was the little things that made Duo feel that the other man was still in the house with him, despite the number of months that had passed by.  
  
Scoot over, he muttered to loneliness, You're taking up too much room.  
  
With a low growl, Duo dragged himself out of bed to the bathroom where he could get ready to go to work. Alone.  
  
Cuz I can't get no rest  
With these feelings dropping in like uninvited guests  
My moon rises when your sun sets  
Until you're home again, I just can't get no rest  
  
  
  
Duo raised his head groggily to look at cobalt blue eyes that were wide with concern.  
  
Noin gently stroked his braid, You okay? It looks like you're not getting enough sleep at nights.  
  
Nah, it was just last night... ya know, partying and stuff. Living up my youth. Drinking. Porn-a-thon. The works. He laughed bitterly and turned back towards his paperwork.  
  
Noin responded by rolling her eyes before setting down a cup of coffee beside him, Drink this and buck up. You're too young to be moping.  
  
Ooh, what blessed gift is mine! Nectar of the gods!  
  
Back to work Maxwell! She swatted his head lightly before turning away, feeling slightly relieved, yet still concerned to a certain extent.  
  
Duo sipped the bitter brew before drowning himself in paperwork. He sighed as the coffee began to work its magic. The former Gundam pilot sat back on his chair and stared at the ceiling, feeling tears coming to his eyes yet refused to let them spill. He sighed, back to work Duo... always work...  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a pair of Chinese eyes peaked over from the cubical next to him. Wufei looked at the other man longingly for a bit before going back to his own pile of papers.  
  
Old self pity hear you ringing my bell  
I don't want anything that you have to sell   
Let you in and you're the last one to leave  
But I could use the company  
  
Duo, you haven't eaten anything! Quatre protested as he watched Duo sip the beer.  
  
So? Neither has Trowa.  
  
I did.  
  
Oh. Well, whatever. I'm gonna be a merry drinker, so sue me! Duo proclaimed as he motioned to the bartender, Oi! Nuriko Special over here! And a Screwdriver for my blond buddy here, he needs to have a few screws loosened because he's apparently not getting enough!  
  
  
  
Kidding, Quat!  
  
Maybe coming to the bar wasn't such a good idea after all... Quatre whispered to Trowa.   
  
I just thought it would liven him up a little, I hate seeing like this. Heero did ask me to take care of him after all...  
  
Don't blame yourself Quatre... Trowa sighed and rubbed his lover's shoulder, It should be Heero taking care of Duo, he made the commitment in the first place.  
  
I know... I just can't believe that he just disappeared either...  
  
Mind you, I can still hear you two. Duo glared at his two companions before knocking back his Nuriko Special, Man this blows, I'm gonna go dance...  
  
Quatre stared incredulously at the area Duo vacated, There are FIVE tankards there! When did he order those?!  
  
Trowa turned just in time to see the braided man stumble and be caught in strong bronze arms.   
  
Sorry I'm late, Wufei Chang remarked as he hoisted Duo's arm over his shoulder. Maxwell, you are drunk.  
  
Thank you, Captain Obvious, came the slurred reply. Duo cuddled closer to the warmth he found and sighed,   
  
Wufei winced and turned to Quatre, I'll take him home, you guys go and have fun.  
  
Quatre began to protest but the Chinese pilot had already begun walking out of the bar.  
  
Trowa snuggled up to Quatre, wrapping his arms around his waist, Wufei will take good care of Duo. Now, I think I should take care of you...  
  
Cuz I can't get no rest  
With these feelings dropping in like uninvited guests  
My moon rises when your sun sets  
Until you're home again, I just can't get no...  
  
Happiness, I'm flirting with suspicion  
Dance with my confession, but love keeps cutting in  
All alone, just starving for affection  
Home without protection and these feelings dropping in  
  
Duo awoke the next morning with a feeling that a thousand little men were tap dancing on his head. Must've had lots of fun last night... time to search for the coveted drink... He groaned and dragged himself out from under the covers, before looking around for the kitten.  
  
Oi Neko Neko... where are ya? M sorry if I accidentally stepped on you last night... he called before shoving his feet into a pair of fuzzy black slippers.  
  
  
  
Ahh... kitchen, as if I hadn't guessed that already... He stopped as soon as the sound of bacon frying in the kitchen. Wait, what the heck? Who's cooking? Wait... it couldn't be... it just can't be... Duo's heart leaped into his throat before sprinting toward the kitchen with a breakneck speed. Heero!  
  
Wufei turned and gazed at the shocked pilot with a steady gaze. Oh, you're awake. Sit down, breakfast is almost ready.  
  
Fei?! Wait... what are you doing here? Duo managed to gasp out.  
  
Who do you think carried you home? The Chinese pilot turned back towards the stove.  
  
  
  
Wufei heard a chair being dragged across the linoleum floor and then focused on the bacon before transferring it from the frying pan to a plate. When he set the plate on the table and looked at Duo, he was shocked to see clenched fists and tears streaming down the other man's face.  
  
he reached out towards him awkwardly.  
  
Don't TOUCH me, FEI! Duo stood up suddenly. The chair clattered to the floor and violet eyes filled with anger, bitterness, and pain drove a knife into the Chinese man's heart. GO AWAY! Just leave me alone! I don't need your fucking pity, just like I don't need Quatre's or Trowa's pity! I know Heero's gone! I know he's fucking left me to go live on some fucking colony! And you know what else that no one else has realized I know?! He went on angrily, I know Heero never loved me, I know he loved Relena all this time he was with me! He always loved her, always watched her on TV, always met with her for lunch, always thought about her around me! Fuck it, Wufei, HE LOVED HER AND NOT ME! He left her for me and yet NEVER loved me! Duo slammed his hands angrily on the tabletop and stood there sniffling angrily as the tears streamed down. I just thought that... if he stayed, he would've... he trailed off and was silent for a bit. Finally, he let a shaky gasp, Just go, Fei. Just leave me alone. Just go away.  
  
Shaken, Wufei complied and left. When he heard the door close, Duo slowly slumped down to the floor and sobbed his heart out.  
  
Oh temptation on my window pane  
You call my lonely heart to come out and play  
Lift the glass and you will shatter my dreams  
So fly away and let me be, fly away and let me be  
  
Cuz I can't get no rest  
With these feelings dropping in like uninvited guests  
My moon rises when your sun sets  
Until you're home again, I just can't get no rest  
  
  
Duo had flopped onto the couch in front of the TV, watching mindless sitcoms. Three months had passed since he had blown up at Wufei. He felt bad about it, but he just couldn't seem to go up to the Chinese and apologize. Wufei apparently had informed Quatre and Trowa about what had happened because the two of them had lightened up on their hovering. The braided man let out a sigh as the kitten curled up beside him.  
  
Hi, Neko Neko... he petted her, So it's just you and me. Yeah. We don't need anyone else, it's just fine with just us two. At least I don't have to worry about you leaving me for anyone else.  
  
The kitten purred as if to assure him and Duo smiled, pulling her close towards him. That's right Neko Neko... just you and me. Heero won't be coming back. Neither will Wufei, Quatre or Trowa. It'll be just fine with you and me. And loneliness, and self pity...  
  
  
Owari


End file.
